Some types of image processing, such as high dynamic range (HDR) image processing, involves combining one camera's sequential still image output (e.g., each with differing exposure) into a single still image with a higher dynamic range (i.e., an image with a larger range of luminance variation between light and dark image areas). This approach is often called exposure bracketing and can be found in conventional cameras.